Les Neuf
by FaeHistoriae
Summary: Enfant, Sasori avait toujours voulu faire partie des Neuf ; ces guerriers légendaires qui sauvèrent autrefois le monde des griffes du Seigneur Noir. Un rêve d'enfant maintenu par la paix, jusqu'au jour où Suna est réduite en cendres. Des forces mystérieuses se cachent dans les ténèbres, menaçant tout ce que le jeune homme a connu et connait encore. Et si la légende était réelle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ! *danse de la joie*  
**

 **C'est la première que je publie (bien que ce ne soit pas la première que j'ai écrite, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais eu le courage de les publier ^-^) et je suis hyper excitée de la partager avec vous.  
**

 **L'univers de cette fiction est un petit mélange de plusieurs univers _fantasy_ que j'affectionne particulièrement (The Elder Scrolls, Eragon et quelques éléments de mythologie nordique) et de l'univers de Naruto. J'espère que ces petites libertés vous plairont ;)  
**

 **Tous les personnages du manga Naruto sont la propriété de** **Masashi Kishimoto.  
Tous les éléments issus de l'univers des Elder Scrolls sont la propriété de ****Bethesda Softworks.  
Tous les éléments issus d'Eragon sont la propriété de Christopher Paolini. **

**Allez, assez bavardé : voici le premier chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Suna et les rues, pourtant animées le jour, étaient maintenant vides et tranquilles. Les rares habitants encore dehors marchaient d'un pas rapide et décidé vers leurs habitations, sans demander leur reste. Les nuits étaient encore trop fraîches et les rues trop sombres pour vouloir s'aventurer à l'extérieur une fois le soleil couché. Les cloches de l'église sonnaient la fin de la journée pour tous les habitants avant de redevenir silencieuse. Elles furent bientôt remplacées par le hululement des chouettes et le bruit du vent dans les toitures, le tout plongeant la ville dans le sommeil.

Chiyo referma la porte de sa maison derrière elle, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Elle soupira en voyant que son petit-fils, Sasori, était toujours affairé près de la cheminée.

 **Chiyo** : « Sasori, je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais être au lit au moment où les cloches sonnent. Les jours sont peut-être en train de rallonger, mais il est déjà tard. »

Le petit garçon regarda sa grand-mère, un air contrit sur le visage. Il se leva de sa chaise à contrecœur avant de se diriger vers le grand lit placé près de l'âtre. Il se glissa silencieusement entre les draps, tout en prenant soin de laisser de la place à la vieille dame.

 **Sasori** : « Grand-mère, tu peux me raconter l'histoire des Neuf et du mage noir ? »

 **Chiyo** : « Encore ? Mais tu la connais déjà par cœur ! *rit légèrement* Bon si tu insistes… Aller installe-toi correctement. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du garçon et il se redressa contre son oreiller. Chiyo savait qu'il adorait cette histoire et elle savait surtout qu'avec lui, la raconter pouvait durer des heures. Il posait toujours un nombre incalculable de questions même s'il en connaissait déjà les réponses. Mais du haut de ses six ans, c'était tout à fait normal.

 **Chiyo** : « Il y a bien longtemps, quand les cinq grands royaumes n'existaient pas encore, le monde dû faire face à une terrible menace. Les ténèbres s'épaississaient et gagnaient en puissance au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient, sans que les Hommes ne puissent les vaincre. C'est alors qu'une guerre éclata entre les différents peuples ! C'était une lutte sans merci, motivée par la peur et le désespoir : ils se retrouvaient face à quelque chose qui les dépassait et leur manque de moyens les avait plongés dans l'anarchie la plus totale. » Elle rit légèrement en voyant les yeux du petit garçon briller d'excitation. Elle remonta légèrement les couvertures sur lui avant de poursuivre. « Mais certain d'entre eux ne perdirent pas espoir et une lumière émergea dans les ténèbres. Neuf guerriers, issus des quatre coins du continent, se présentèrent alors motivés par leur désir de triompher de ce mal qui s'était emparé du monde. Les peuples s'allièrent sous leur bannière et ils se mirent alors à marcher vers le nord, là où se trouvaient les ténèbres, guidés par les Neuf. Les Neuf, tel était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs sauveurs. Mais une fois arrivé au nord, ils se retrouvèrent confronté à une armée entièrement composée d'Ombres. Et à leur tête se tenait le Seigneur noir, celui à l'origi-»

 **Sasori** : « C'est vrai qu'il avait des cheveux faits de serpents ? Et de grands yeux rouges et brillants ? Et est-ce que les Ombres avaient des chevaux ? » Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas de paille, penché en avant et trépignant d'excitation à chacune de ses questions. « On raconte que ce sont des bêtes cauchemardesques, je voudrai en voir une un jour. Et les Neuf ? Ont-ils lancé l'assaut ou est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de lui parler d'abord ? Et, c'est vrai qu'ils sont à l'origine des cinq grands royaumes ? On raconte que les cinq monarques sont leurs descendants. Et, et, et… »

 **Chiyo** : « Calme-toi Sasori, une seule question à la fois. Je ne peux pas te répondre si tu t'agites comme ça. » Elle le recoucha tant bien que mal avant de se rassoir confortablement sur le bord du lit. « Je ne sais pas si le Seigneur noir avait des cheveux faits de serpents. Je ne sais pas si ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les Neuf ont remporté la victoire, sans quoi, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Il se fait tard et il faut dormir maintenant. Demain nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend. Je te raconterai la suite demain soir, mais seulement si tu te tiens tranquille. »

Le petit garçon souffla en signe de mécontentement mais s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il regarda sa grand-mère qui s'affairait une dernière fois auprès du feu afin de raviver ce dernier pour la nuit. La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel sans nuage. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

 **Sasori** : « Grand-mère, tu crois que je pourrai faire partie des Neuf un jour ? »

 **Chiyo** : « Oui, peut-être. Mais pour cela il faut dormir, tu ne vas pas sauver le monde en étant épuisé, si ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement, laissant la vieille dame à ses autres tâches. La maison ne fut bientôt remplie que des craquements du feu et du bruit que faisait Chiyo avec son mortier.

… : « Sasori ! Sasori, réveille-toi ! »

Les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, l'enfant se redressa difficilement.

 **Chiyo** : « Aller réveille-toi ! Il faut partir et vite ! »

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit rapidement descendre du lit. Sasori pouvait sentir la précipitation dans sa voix mais aussi de la panique. En vérité, surtout de la panique.

 **Sasori** : « Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. « Il ne fait pas encore jour… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, trop affairée à prendre de quoi survivre pour quelques jours. Elle le regarda en lui mettant un petit sac sur le dos.

 **Chiyo** : « Nous allons devoir faire vite, sans regarder derrière nous. Est-ce que tu as compris ? » Il hocha la tête en silence. « Bien. Viens. »

Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte. A peine était-elle ouverte que Sasori vit le ciel rougit par les flammes. Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce qu'il voyait, sa grand-mère le tenant toujours par la main et le trainant derrière elle. Des cris retentissaient de tout côté. Autour d'eux, des habitants s'affolaient pour rejoindre les limites de la ville. Les bâtiments, pour la plupart incendiés, donnaient l'impression d'un champ de ruines. Les flammes avaient gagné une grande partie de la ville et l'on pouvait entendre les cloches d'alerte sonner aux quatre coins de la cité. Sasori sentit des larmes de panique lui monter aux yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question que sa grand-mère venait de l'asseoir sur un cheval et accrochait un long fourreau à sa selle.

 **Chiyo** : « Il faut que tu partes. Va à Konoha à l'est. Ne te retourne pas et tout ira bien. » Elle glissa une enveloppe scellée dans la chemise du garçon. « Il faut que tu sois fort Sasori. Tu peux y arriver, je crois en toi. »

 **Sasori** : « Grand-mère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je dois partir ? »

 **Chiyo** : « Il le faut. Je te rejoindrai plus tard mais pour le moment, tu dois y al-»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par un cri derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un être difforme et enveloppé de fumée noire. La créature avait laissé échapper un hurlement strident et s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Chiyo se tourna une dernière fois vers son petit-fils et lui enfila prestement un bracelet de cuir autour du poignet.

 **Chiyo** : « N'oublie pas, va à Konoha, à l'est. Garde précieusement la lettre que je t'ai donné. » Elle effleura la joue du petit garçon, devenue humide par les torrents de larmes qu'il laissait maintenant échapper. « Je t'aime Sasori. Ne l'oublie jamais… »

La vieille femme fit une légère pression sur le bracelet qu'elle venait de lui donner, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le cheval se lança au galop. Malgré les recommandations de sa grand-mère, Sasori se retourna. Il ne vit que le sourire triste de celle qui l'avait élevé et protégé toutes ses années. En un instant, la créature se jeta sur la vieille femme et bientôt, leurs deux silhouettes furent englouties par le brasier qu'était devenue Suna.

Sa monture poursuivit sa course folle à travers les rues et bientôt, l'enfant se retrouva en dehors de la ville. Il ne distinguait plus aucun son et sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qu'il versait. Il serra les rênes entre ses doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Il lui semblait avoir la poitrine en feu tellement il lui était difficile de respirer calmement. La fatigue le rattrapa cependant et il finit par s'écrouler sur le cou de sa monture. Les ténèbres recouvrirent son esprit et il se laissa guider par le galop effréné qui le portait vers l'est…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !**

 **Que va-t'il advenir de Sasori ? Va-t'il arriver en un seul morceau à Konoha ? La suite au prochain chapitre ;)  
**

 **Si vous avez des remarques à faire sur des points que je devrai éclaircir ou même améliorer, n'hésitez pas ! Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) constructives sont toujours bonnes à prendre !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que je vous retrouverai pour le deuxième !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 !  
L'attente a été longue mais j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine. Ce chapitre est assez court, je voulais qu'il serve de transition pour la suite qui arrivera plus rapidement (je l'espère, si l'université me le permet...). Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de la ville de Suna par ces créatures de cauchemars. Sasori avait réussi à atteindre Konoha, sain et sauf. Il avait été retrouvé sur son cheval non loin du château du Seigneur Fugaku Uchiha, puis ramené par Kakashi, chef de la garde. Il avait dormi pendant trois jours et trois nuits, sans faire le moindre rêve ni le moindre cauchemar. Cependant, à son réveil les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et une angoisse l'avait saisi. La réalité était que la ville de Suna n'était plus qu'un point sur la carte l'avait frappé de plein fouet, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant de six ans. Sasori resta prostré trois autres jours durant avant d'être tiré de sa torpeur par l'envie de ne plus revivre un drame tel que celui-ci.

Les jours passèrent et ils se transformèrent en semaines. Les semaines devinrent des mois et Sasori resta auprès des Uchiha. Il se lia d'amitié avec leur fils aîné, Itachi, un garçon de son âge, sage et doté d'une incroyable intelligence, devenant ainsi un compagnon de jeu. Au fur et à mesure que les deux garçons grandissaient, les jeux laissèrent place à la maîtrise des armes et du jeu politique. Les mois finirent par être des années et l'équilibre politique, autrefois placé sous le signe de la paix, fut mis à mal par la montée en puissance d'une nouvelle menace venue du nord. Le pays d'Oto avait réussi à se faire une place sur l'échiquier politique au détriment de plusieurs principautés indépendantes du nord du continent. Il s'était rapidement constitué une armée, alarmant les grands royaumes voisins. Bientôt, Oto se mit à lancer des attaques et des raids aux frontières, tenant de grignoter la moindre parcelle de territoire qui pouvait s'offrir à sa puissance grandissante. Ce pays mystérieux était dirigé par un homme tout aussi nimbé de mystère: un puissant mage répondant au nom d'Orochimaru. La peur qu'avait engendrée l'attaque de Suna n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec ce nouveau danger, tapis dans les montagnes du nord.

Lorsque Sasori eut quinze ans, la guerre que tout le monde pouvait sentir planer dans l'air finit par éclater. Oto avait attaqué Konoha et le jarl Sarutobi y avait laissé la vie, dans l'espoir de protéger la population qu'il chérissait tant. Itachi et lui s'engagèrent aux côtés des hommes du seigneur Fugaku et ils y rencontrèrent Hidan. Ce dernier avait été recruté pour ses incroyables compétences au combat, lesquelles sauvèrent la vie de Sasori à plusieurs reprises. L'on dit que les hommes se rassemblent dans l'adversité; le lien qui unissait maintenant les trois jeunes garçons dépassaient ceux de simples frères d'armes.

Puis Sasori eut vingt ans. La guerre continuait de faire rage mais Oto semblait faiblir face à la coalition formée par les cinq grands royaumes. Le bruit commença à se répandre que les créatures ténébreuses qui avaient attaqué Suna quatorze ans plus tôt, avaient fini par disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues. La population se réjouissait à l'idée qu'une menace avait disparu, permettant une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de la guerre. Sasori cependant ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la nouvelle faiblesse d'Oto pouvait avoir un lien avec la disparition des créatures ténébreuses qui hantaient les rares cauchemars qu'il avait depuis son enfance. L'idée d'un lien lui paressait toutefois saugrenue au fur et à mesure que les mois avançaient et que la victoire des cinq royaumes semblait proche.

Or un soir, Sasori se mit à rêver…

 _Une lumière éblouissante empêchait Sasori de distinguer clairement la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il se mit à faire un pas, puis deux en levant une main devant ses yeux en une vaine tentative de se protéger de cette aveuglante lumière. La silhouette se dessina plus nettement lorsque le jeune homme ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Un parfum de cannelle familier lui chatouilla alors les narines, lui donnant un indice de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui._

 _Sasori: «Grand-mère…?»_

 _La vieille femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux, ouvrant ses bras à son petit-fils. Sasori, heureux de pouvoir revoir celle qu'il croyait avoir perdu voilà des années, s'y engouffra avec un large sourire aux lèvres._

 _Sasori: «Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te revoir! Je croyais que tu avais péri dans l'incen-…»_

 _Le sourire du jeune homme se fana presque aussitôt lorsque l'image de la vieille dame se changea en un monstre de brume noire difforme. Il poussa un cri strident avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme, le déchiquetant de ses griffes ténébreuses. Sasori pouvait sentir sa peau se déchirer sous les coups portés par la créature, sans pouvoir fuir, ni se défendre. L'Ombre esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de planter une des immenses serres dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle la retira d'un coup sec dans un bruit mouillé de sang et de chair. Sasori pouvait voir son cœur accroché à la griffe du monstre, émettant ses derniers battements avant d'être englouti par l'être de cauchemar. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de Sasori, le plongeant dans l'abyme glacé de la mort…_

* * *

 **C'est tout pour le chapitre 2 !  
**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, comme dit à la fin du chapitre 1, une petite critique constructive (sur les points positifs comme négatifs), sont toujours bons à prendre !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Sasori ouvrit les yeux, la pluie s'abattait lourdement sur les carreaux de sa chambre. Le bruit sourd du tonnerre qui grondait l'avait réveillé et le vent qui hurlait le long des épais murs de pierre lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas près de se rendormir. Roulant sur le dos, il se passa une main sur le visage avant de fixer les grandes fenêtres à croisillons qui se trouvait à côté de son lit ; la pluie brouillait le paysage et empêchait la lumière d'atteindre la chambre du jeune homme. Il poussa un soupir avant de repousser le drap qui couvrait sa poitrine puis, se levant sans bruit, il se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau claire posée sur une commode près de la porte. Après s'être aspergé le visage plusieurs fois, il fixa d'un air las le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il y vit le visage d'un jeune homme fatigué et pâle, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur et l'eau. Il avait chaud. Le fond de l'air était lourd et il se dit que l'orage devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. Il se passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur le visage, éclaboussant le miroir au passage, et ramena ses mèches de cheveux trempées vers l'arrière de son crâne. La sensation de fraicheur sur sa peau le fit soupirer d'aise. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur tambourinant contre sa peau pâle, comme l'assurance qu'il était toujours en vie. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire lui avait noué l'estomac et la nausée s'était emparée du jeune homme.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il remarqua l'agitation qui animait la cour sur laquelle donnait sa chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil au ciel lui fit comprendre que le jour pointait à peine, caché par les lourds nuages gris. Il finit par appuyer son front contre les carreaux froids, sa respiration laissant de la buée sur le verre. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant lentement bercer par le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient derrière la vitre, par le bruit des sabots des chevaux qui claquaient sur les pavés en contrebas et par les gémissements du vent.

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas derrière la porte de sa chambre sans doute les domestiques qui commençaient à s'affairer dans le château encore endormi se dit-il. Il se décolla de la fenêtre avant de s'étirer en poussant un bâillement. Rares étaient les nuits où il dormait aussi peu et cela le laissait toujours dans un état proche de la léthargie. D'un mouvement lent, il retira la chemise de lin qu'il avait revêtu la veille avant de se coucher. La pluie redoubla contre les carreaux et des zébrures commencèrent à déchirer le ciel. Sasori laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un petit coup sec lorsque celle-ci résista. La pluie tombait maintenant sur sa peau nue et le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce. S'appuyant sur le rebord en pierre taillée, il regardait les garçons d'écurie courir d'un bout à l'autre de la cour. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant quelques poules sortir en panique de leur poulailler et se réfugier, toutes ailes dehors, sous l'appentis qui menaient aux cuisines. Il aimait la pluie et les orages. Il aimait l'odeur de terre mouillée qui émanait de la forêt qui entourait le château. Il resta un moment à profiter de cette fraicheur éphémère avant que son estomac ne le ramène à la réalité. Les nuages défilaient rapidement au-dessus de lui, laissant percer les premiers rayons du soleil. La pluie se transforma en un mince rideau d'eau et l'orage finit par s'éloigner. Le jeune homme quitta finalement sa fenêtre et alla ouvrir sa commode. Il en sorti une chemise propre qu'il enfila rapidement avant de passer un pantalon de cuir sombre. Il mit ensuite ses bottes qui avaient été négligemment jetées dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait encore plus chaud maintenant qu'il était habillé mais il n'aurait décemment pu déambuler dans les couloirs dans le plus simple appareil. Il attrapa sa ceinture avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce avant de sortir en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les longs couloirs et la dague accrochée à sa ceinture oscillait au rythme de sa marche. Il rejoignit le hall principal où plusieurs domestiques s'affairaient à nettoyer les tapis et les tentures noires ornées d'un éventail blanc et rouge qui ornaient les murs. Il les salua brièvement avant d'entrer dans la grande salle à manger où les tables étaient déjà dressées. Quelques gardes étaient attablés dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient entre eux. Sasori leur fit un bref signe de la main avant d'aller s'assoir près d'un homme aux cheveux gris, plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne. Ce dernier était endormi sur la table, la tête posée à côté d'une bouteille de vin visiblement vide. Le rouquin attrapa un morceau de rôti froid qu'il posa dans son assiette. Il prit ensuite la chope vide placée devant lui avant de la remplir de lait. Il mangea en silence, lançant quelques coups d'œil à l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il semblait dormir profondément, ronflant même par moment. Sasori constata qu'il empestait le vin et le lilas. Il plissa légèrement le nez tout en le regardant. Il bût une gorgée avant de reposer sa chope avec force, son geste ayant pour effet de réveiller l'homme assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci poussa un grognement sourd en le regardant.

 **…** : « T'es sérieux bâtard ? »

 **Sasori** : « Tu empestes Hidan, j'imagine que la nuit fut bonne. » Il lâcha un petit ricanement moqueur.

 **Hidan** : « Meilleure que d'être réveillé par ta douceur légendaire. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, se redressant sur sa chaise en faisant craquer son cou. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, tout faisant tourner un couteau entre ses doigts. Il jeta un autre regard mauvais au rouquin assis à côté de lui avant de planter la lame dans la table.

 **Hidan** : « Je vois bien que tu veux me faire la morale. Sauf que je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries. »

 **Sasori** : « De quelle morale parles-tu ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ne viens juste pas te plaindre quand la Roue du destin te le renverra en pleine poire. Enfin bref… C'était quelle fille cette fois ? »

 **Hidan** : « Qui a dit que c'était _une fille_ cette fois ? »

Hidan eu un petit sourire en coin devant la mine exaspérée de son ami avant de désigner du doigt une jeune fille qui passait la porte. Sasori la regarda rapidement et il reconnut la fille d'un des conseillers du seigneur Fugaku.

 **Sasori** : « Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il peut t'arriver si son père l'apprend ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en tenir aux domestiques ? » Il baissa la voix en jetant des regards autour de lui, en espérant que personne ne les ait entendus.

 **Hidan** : « Non, je préfère les petites bourgeoises ou les nobles. Elles sont plus… _Ouvertes_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et plus raffinées aussi. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Tu devrais essayer, ça te détendrait un peu. »

Accoudé à la table, Sasori soupira en passant la main sur ses yeux. Hidan était un coureur de jupons invétéré, et tout le château le savait. Il s'était attiré les foudres de plusieurs conseillers et petits notables de la région avec ses escapades nocturnes mais rien, ni personne, ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Seul Itachi, le fils aîné du seigneur Fugaku mais aussi leur ami d'enfance, avait un semblant d'autorité sur lui. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à son ami et retourna à son assiette. Hidan en fit de même et au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent à parler de la guerre qui venait de se terminer. Le seigneur Fugaku était enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Ses deux fils étant également partis avec lui, Sasori et Hidan étaient restés au château en arrière-garde avec l'arrière ban.

La salle à manger continua de se remplir et à se faire plus bruyante. Les deux portes en chêne s'ouvrirent alors brusquement, laissant apparaitre le propriétaire des lieux et ses deux fils. Le silence était tombé sur l'assistance, lourd comme une chappe de plomb. Les gardes attablés se levèrent et portèrent leurs mains droites sur le cœur, en signe de salut. Ils furent imités dans leur geste par Hidan et Sasori. Le seigneur leur fit signe de se rasseoir et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **Fugaku** : « Mes amis, trinquons ensemble à cette victoire ! » Il attrapa la chope que lui tendait un valet avant de la lever au-dessus de sa tête. « A Konoha et ses alliés ! Puisse notre cité toujours être victorieuse ! »

 **Tous** : « A KOHONA ! »

Le bruit des chopes que l'on reposait sur les tables résonna comme un seul homme. Le seigneur prit place au centre de la pièce, près de sa femme. Ses deux fils rejoignirent chacun une table, ravis de pouvoir s'assoir confortablement autour d'un bon repas et de retrouver leurs proches. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, dans une atmosphère plus joyeuse. Sasori et Hidan regardèrent le jeune homme brun s'assoir près d'eux en lui souriant. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés plus qu'à son habitude ; il soupira en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

 **Hidan** : « Ravi de te voir en vie et en un seul morceau mon vieux ! » Il laissa tomber sa main sur l'épaule d'Itachi en une accolade bourrue. « Alors ? Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Les femmes du nord sont-elles aussi belles qu'on le dit ? »

 **Itachi** : « Tu n'as vraiment que ça en tête… » Il posa ses gants devant lui. « Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, oui, elles le sont. Mais ce ne sont pas les femmes qui nous ont aidé à gagner cette guerre… même si je pense qu'elles auraient tout de même constituer un avantage certain. »

 **Sasori** : « Quelles troupes sont venues à votre aide ? »

 **Itachi** : « Kiri essentiellement. Suna et Iwa n'ont pu détacher qu'une seule garnison… Néanmoins, Oto a été défaite… pour le moment. »

Sasori jeta un regard perplexe à Itachi. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et s'affairait maintenant à découper un morceau de pain.

 **Hidan** : « Comment ça _pour le moment_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes encore ? »

 **Itachi** : « Je dis juste que cette guerre n'est pas encore terminée. Du moins c'est le sentiment que j'ai… » Il fit un signe de tête vers une table à l'opposé de la leur. « Mon frère aussi à cette impression. Nous pensons qu'Oto prépare quelque chose, sa défaite n'était peut-être qu'un moyen de gagner du temps. »

Sasori jeta un regard vers Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi. Il était en grande discussion avec ses amis. Il remarqua que Naruto, le meilleur ami de Sasuke, était étonnement sérieux et semblait contrarié par ce que lui rapportait le cadet. Il reporta son attention vers Itachi qui avait recommencé à parler.

 **Itachi** : « On va aussi recevoir une amie qui m'a été utile sur le front. » Il leva les yeux vers Sasori. « Je sais que tu t'intéresses à la culture nordique depuis quelques années ça va être l'occasion pour toi d'en savoir plus. »

 **Sasori** : « C'est une spécialiste ? »

 **Itachi** : « Pour sûr c'est une Nordique pure souche. Les cheveux longs et blonds, de grands yeux bleus et une peau très pâle. » Il se tourna vers Hidan. « Interdiction de poser tes mains sur elle, tu m'as bien compris ? »

Sasori ricana en voyant la moue contrite de son ami. Hidan ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ce que lui disait Itachi. Il termina sa choppe d'une traite avant de poser son regard sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet gauche. Il l'avait toujours eu, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir. D'après les Uchiha, il l'avait déjà lorsqu'ils l'ont recueilli lorsqu'il avait six ans. Maintenant qu'il allait en avoir vingt-cinq, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter. C'était un bracelet de cuir noir orné de gravures nordiques en acier. Au centre trônait une représentation d'une épée, symbole associé au dieu Talos, père de tous les Nordiques. Ce symbole l'avait fasciné dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ça avait été le point de départ de son intérêt pour cette culture dont il ne savait rien. Il fit inconsciemment glisser ses doigts sur la forme dessinée par le dessin tout en regardant ses deux amis. Tout semblait si normal et habituel que le rouquin aurait eu peine à croire qu'une guerre faisait rage quelques jours auparavant.

 **Sasori** : « Au fait, comment s'appelle ton amie Nordique ? »

 **Itachi** : « Faye. » Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main avant de regarder le rouquin, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. « Je lui ai parlé de toi pendant qu'on était sur le front. Ton intérêt pour sa culture a soulevé le sien. »

 **Hidan** : « C'est une guerrière ? »

 **Itachi** : « Oui, une des meilleures épéistes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. En même temps, c'est la fille d'un grand chef de guerre. Son peuple l'appelle la _Valkyrie_ , la dernière femme qu'un homme voit avant de mourir sur le champ de bataille. »

Hidan poussa un sifflement presque admiratif avant de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête. Sasori savait que ce qu'avait dit Itachi avait piqué sa curiosité et qu'il serait ravi de l'affronter en duel. Le rouquin ne pouvait nier son intérêt : lui aussi était impatient de voir cette jeune femme arriver au château Uchiha.


End file.
